destinyscape_zeta_the_776_godsfandomcom-20200213-history
Sotia
Sotia(Pronounced: SAW-TIA) are, on a fundamental level, beings that are descendants of the Sought, which is often seen as an opposing force to the Prime, and its Primia. Despite this commonly drawn conclusion, there is currently no evidence to support the idea that the Prime and Sought are exclusively each other's opposite. Sotia are quite commonly associated with bright lights, sometimes light that burns skin, or even angels. However, Angels, as a race, are not related to the Sought, as they were created by Dramae. Oddly, and perhaps disturbingly, we've discovered that some Sotia actually resemble mythical depictions of evil spirits. And, additionally, some Sotia actually appear as "dark" creatures, that more resemble Primia, at first glance. The information we have relating to the Sotia was provided by the Futr Advancement Directorate, and Generally speaking, almost all Sotia seem to be susceptible to Darkness, and Chaos magic. Lightborne Lightborne Sotia are typically only seen in extra-dimensional spaces such as the Corridor, but make extremely rare appearances elsewhere. They're usually described as appearing as a scorchingly bright light, so bright as to burn the skin of an unprotected observer. And, while most fit the previous description, some do deviate. Some may even look deceptively similar to a Humanoid. Mana Shades At long last, the magical research community has come up with an appropriate name for a specific creature, that as we noted, took a long time to name. Within the Corridor, one may eventually see a being made of pure, burning light, that tend to sow destruction upon the Corridor's inhabitants. These beings we dub the Mana Shades. They don't seem to be comprised of any specific Magic, but they give off incredible amounts of radiation, as do their attacks. Mana Shades are exceptionally dangerous. The heat and light they give off can easily sear Humanoid flesh. The beams of energy they spray wantonly cause just as much devastation to the world around them. We have seen a few instances of them being contained, as sources of power, in the Corridor, but these are few and far between. And, worse yet, they seem to appear at random, or sometimes in the midst of a battle between the Prime and Sought. We have reason to believe they are one of the most "primitive" forms of Sotia, being very close relatives with the Sought itself. They may even be its direct result, but this is merely speculation. Elementals From what we understand, Elementals are actually Sotia. This conclusion took years to reach, but we finally have the conclusive evidence we needed to declare it. And, indeed, it does make sense. In nature, we rarely see energy beings come into existence, unless they were born the same way Elementals were. Sidrin The Sidrin were only recently discovered by the scientific communities of Zeterra, but it is apparent that they've been around for an incredibly long time. While not inherently hostile to non-Sotia, they look at them as if they are inferior. And, in truth, it's not hard to see why they think this. They're quite powerful, individually, and together they're a force to be reckoned with. Unfortunately for Sidrin, they're often self-obsessed. The Sidrin also have a "subspecies", if you can call it that, called the Archsidrin. The Archsidrin are like cultural, political and militaristic leaders, and are usually Gods. Darkborne Darkborne Sotia are actually known quite well on Zeterra, now that we've been able to track their lineage. Despite how well they're known, many of them go unseen by most people, either due to rarity, or due to their nature. While these are all now under this category, they still all retain their historical names, if their historical name was discovered. Flaying Swarmer Flaying Swarmers are small leech-like Darkorne Sotia. And, they seek out sources of food with an unrivalled fervor. Flaying Swarmers are usually around 0.1 meters long, with relatively thin bodies that bloat after feeding. They have circular mouths which they can invert, filled with very small, razor-like teeth. Typically, they merely crawl along the ground. But, the adult form of the Swarmers have the ability to fly. And, their six wings can carry them quite quickly, having been clocked at around 50 kph. The adult form retains its unique mouth, and feeds rather the same, simply by finding and catching something, and doing its work. However, the main difference is that the adult form lays many, many eggs. The Swarmer will choose a living creature, and deposit their eggs under the skin. A few months later, the larval Swarmers will emerge from the host's body. Yll (Pronounced: ILLG) The Yll was originally classified by the Sancti people of Soulreach, and was one of what the Sancti considered "demons". On this point, it is important to understand that the Sancti had very little, if any, experience with the actual Demon race. For us, the Yll would be closer akin to "dark spirit". The Yll chose a person, seemingly at random, and would cause their victim to become sleep-deprived, often times by manifesting just as they would fall asleep. And, once the victim was paranoid enough, they would cause the victim's condition to decline further, such as spurring on self-mutilating and murderous tendencies, and, in rare cases, encourage the victim to kill and eat their fellow Sancti, or commit suicide. It is unknown if the Yll still dwell in Soulreach, or if they've spread, or perhaps merely disappeared. Due to the lack of people living on Soulreach, proper, it's hard to say if it's the location, the people, or another factor. There were a few instances of powerful mages giving Yll Mana to effectively cast a curse on an individual, which in reality was merely the mage pointing at a person they didn't like, and asking the Yll to attach itself to them. Scorned One Scorned Ones are practically never seen without a host. If a person is particularly overcome with guilt, whether because of an action or inaction, the Scorned One will latch onto them. They will strengthen that feeling of guilt within the host, which eventually drives the host to either insanity or suicide. Scorned Ones, as stated, rarely appear as themselves, instead preferring to follow the host in subtle ways. These subtle acts are often things such as hiding in the person's shadow, or hiding in unseen places, near to their host. They usually take on the form of a black, amorphous slime. But, when threatened directly, they will often take on the form of their attacker, and, shockingly, will imitate some of their abilities. Scorned Ones are not particularly dangerous, compared to some Sotia, but are definitely a cause for concern, especially if you know someone who is overcome with guilt. Fiend Fiends, too, were first seen by the Sancti of Soulreach, and was often considered, in Sancti Demonology, to be of the fourth Celestian. Fiends are almost always black, amorphous beings that can take on many shapes, but often take on the shape of the being they're fighting. And, despite any appearance they may take on, they're incredibly sturdy. There are rare cases of Fiends physically becoming something other than a Sotia, but still retaining their durability and intelligence. If one was to remove part of their body, it could still move normally for a short period of time, before eventually going limp. Dark Beast Dark Beasts are actually a well-documented creature, and one that has always had very consistent information relating to it. They've been spotted all over the realm, but have become exceedingly rare, in modern times. Dark Beasts resemble a bull, most of the time, with a crown of horns, and are not above making a full-speed charge towards their prey. Dark Beasts have large, sharp teeth, and effectively eat whatever they can catch. They have three eyes, two of which are used for sight. The third is used for the other method by which they catch their prey. If one stares into the third eye, too long, the individual is paralyzed, making an easy target for the Dark Beast. This third eye also has the ability to cast an area of darkness around them, making it quite difficult for others to see, again, making it easy for the Dark Beast. Fyngril (Pronounced: Feen-Grill) Fyngril are Darkborne Sotia that are technically broken into two parts. The first is their actual form, their essence. And, two, is their host. The Fyngril chooses a host, often based on how powerful they seem to be, and they possess them. The possessed form of a Fyngril is called a Fynyrgril (Pronounced: Feen-Ear-Grill). When possessed, the host is almost entirely under the control of the Fyngril, with rare lapses back into consciousness. And, while it is possible for the host to break free, alone, the odds are not in their favor, as the Fyngril is usually more powerful. The possessed individual has the ability to summon a large cloud of fog, and also has the ability to fade into a fog-like form, easily blending in. They can also summon fog-like clones of themself, which will still attack the target, but will do no damage. Even when there is no fog present, they still have a cloak of fog which reduces the damage they take from non-magical attacks. Oculus Demon The Oculus Demon is a form of Sotia that was quite common in the Frozen North, until around the end of the Second Age. Oculus Demons were well known sowers of chaos, as they used a variety of Magic. And, they use that Magic well. The Oculus Demon has five eyes. Two for actual sight, one on its forehead for seeing through illusions and finding weaknesses, and one on each hand that amplify its spell casting. Oculus Demons are typically humanoid, and quite tall, about 5 meters tall. They're also almost always black in coloration, and have elaborate spiny structures and protrusions from their joints, and the crown of their head. Pit Demon Pit Demons are well-documented, and also widely feared. Pit Demons are mountains of flesh and hatred, and let everyone know it. They're vaguely humanoid, and are capable of being either bipedal or quadrupedal. On the rare occasion where a Pit Demon has been seen running at full tilt, it was moving at roughly 95 kph. They're mostly black, with patches of spotty fur and armor plates on their joints. They do not have eyes, but they don't particularly need them, as they have an acute sense of smell, and can detect minute pressure waves. They are incredibly violent, and have voracious appetites, being known to devour entire villages, in the time of the Sancti. There has never been an instance of someone who wasn't classified as a God defeating a Pit Demon. Harvester While there are only a few dubious records of Harvesters on Zeterra, other records show that Harvesters were quite common on the destroyed world of Wintergreen. Harvesters were notoriously vile, and were simultaneously universally known and hated. This social idea gave rise to a short-lived guild known as the "Overseers", devoted to systematically finding and annihilating them. Harvesters had the ability to call to arms any dead; corpses young and old, skeletons, dead wildlife, slain giants... All of them were at a Harvester's beck and call. Frustratingly for the Overseers, and anyone else who had to deal with them, Harvesters are incapable of dying unless all of their thralls are killed, first. And, this is why Harvesters were such pains to destroy. Harvesters were typically depicted as cloaked figures, with nothing but wispy material inside. This material collects into a semi-solid amorphous mass. This is, generally speaking, the only way to inflict harm onto it; by attacking the mass. While of little import, some Harvesters have been known to create host bodies out of corpses, bones, or other similar matter. Cursebearer Cursebearers, prior to the history of Wintergreen, did not exist, as the inhabitants of Wintergreen eventually led to their creation. Cursebearers are typically humanoid, but some have looked similar to various animals, blobs of alien-looking glowing matter. The feature that sets them apart from what they may otherwise look like is the fact they are wrapped with cloth ribbons, chains or other restraints, that are scribbled on with curses. These curses bind them to their current form, and greatly limit their potential. The reason Cursebearers had been sealed is due to their terrible abilities. While they rarely looked alike, they almost always possessed the same abilities, namely utilizing portals as weapons. This ability, specifically, had led to the destruction of hundreds of Wintergreen settlements, and millions of deaths. Fortunately, Cursebearers are rare, now. But, the few times they do rear their heads, they sow destruction in their wake. Archdemons Archdemons are fearsome beings. All instances of Archdemon sightings have been classified as Gods, according to all the information we have access to. Archdemons, being Gods, typically have a deific form and a mortal form. The mortal form usually appears as a Humanoid race. The deific form is often described as a set of concentric squares made of an unknown material, revolving around a central mass of black or dark blue energy. Considering their Godhood, their abilities cannot really be described, as they can vary greatly. But, their ability to blend in with normal societies is unsettling, to say the least.